<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What A Sight to See by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134605">What A Sight to See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lingerie Kink, Texting, sexy pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha gets a peak at a very sexy side of Angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Sasha (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What A Sight to See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Sasha hated Hyperion, she found Handsome Jack fair to work with as long as they were competent, and, more surprising than ever, he was a great dad. He had raised a strong, confident daughter who was gorgeous. Angel was head of design and worked regularly with her father. Which meant, Sasha, Handsome Jack’s secretary, saw her just as often as well.</p><p>Angel was incredibly smart and surprisingly warm. She always greeted Sasha and always took a few minutes to catch up with her. Each time, Sasha lost herself, flirting with her unashamedly. It always made Angel grin and her shoulders would relax. It was a nice sight to see.</p><p>As Sasha finished up her work, all alone at the office, Angel stepped out of the elevator on the phone. “-needs me to bring some paperwork that he forgot. Yeah, he is a real drag sometimes, but he’ll make it up to us. The only disappointing thing is that he asked me to do this after I got dressed up. Heh, he probably did. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow.” She smiled at Sasha. “Sorry you had to hear that. He making you work late too?”</p><p>Sasha smiled, taking Angel in. She wore a button down dress that stopped mid-thigh. The top was unbuttoned to reveal extravagant, lace lingerie. Sasha’s eyes fell to the delicate pattern that played across her creamy chest. “Well, I wouldn’t say you wasted the outfit.” She smirked. “I got to see it, and I won’t be forgetting it any time soon.”</p><p>A warm smile spread over Angel’s lips. “Oh yeah?” She leaned over the desk, letting the dress fall to give Sasha a better view. She grabbed Sasha’s phone, bypassing the password without any effort.</p><p>Sasha stared, intrigued on what Angel would do.</p><p>The boss’ daughter made her way around the desk. She slid into Sasha’s lap. “If you like it so much, let’s get a picture.” She held the phone out and smiled up at it. Sasha posed with her, wrapping her arms around her. Angel took several and while she did that, Sasha bent low to kiss the bare space on her chest.</p><p>Angel moved the camera to get a better view.</p><p>“This is hot!” she sighed. She opened her neck for Sasha to kiss, snapping more photos.</p><p>Up her jaw, Sasha caught her earlobe in her teeth, feeling Angel sink into her body. She smiled wide. Her eyes fell to the lingerie and she traced it lightly with her fingers. “I gotta say, you look stunning.”</p><p>Angel laughed. “Thank you. At least something good came out of what looked to be a shitty night.” Several pings went off on Angel’s phone. “I just sent the pictures to my phone.” She moved away from Sasha and into her father’s office.</p><p>Sasha stayed where she was, lap still warm, waiting to see Angel again. When the woman came back out, she waved to her. “Have a good night.”</p><p>“Oh, I <em> definitely </em> will.”</p><p>There was a soft giggle as the elevator closed.</p><p>She was in pure heaven and horny as hell. She had wanted to keep kissing Angel until she was screaming and now she regretted letting her go.</p><p>Her phone buzzed. It was Angel. <em>‘Glad I finally got your number. ;)’ </em></p><p>Sasha’s heart fluttered. <em> ‘Glad I got to see a sexier side of you.’ </em></p><p>There was no response, so Sasha continued packing up and headed home. She was eating dinner as she looked through the pictures Angel had snapped. They were sexy as all hell and it was turning her on. Angel stared at the camera, her eyelids half closed, mouth open as Sasha kissed her.</p><p>“Shit,” Sasha breathed.</p><p>A message from Angel pinged on her phone. <em> ‘I’m glad you did too, I can’t stop thinking about it…’ </em> A picture followed. It was over Angel’s shoulder as she lay on her bed. Her dress was gone, leaving her in her lingerie, her hand under her panties, pale legs pressed tightly together.</p><p>Sasha set her food on the coffee table, eyes locked to the screen. She stood and went to her bedroom, typing on her phone. <em> ‘I can come over and help you with that.’ </em></p><p>She had swapped her casual undergarments out with strappy lingerie when Angel texted her address. Grinning wide, Sasha slipped on a dress and headed over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>